NARU 8
by Call Me Mink
Summary: SIAPA NAMAMU? BERAPA UMURMU?/NARU, 8 TAHUN. Warn! OOC, AU, Chibi Sasu! Devil Naru! NaruSasu!
Ketenangannya telah terusik, membuat sosok itu selalu menatap tidak suka pada siapapun yang meniduri ranjang antik, berukuran sedang yang menjadi penyebab munculnya malapetaka yang terjadi di sana.

Dan semuanya berawal dari sebuah ranjang, yang dibeli Fugaku untuk sang buah hati tercintanya yang menginginkan untuk pisah kamar dengan anak sulungnya.

Seharusnya dia tidak mengabaikan keluhan sang bungsu. Saat terjadi hal aneh, saat bocah berusia 9 tahun itu meniduri ranjang barunya.

Dan tidak seharusnya dia, istrinya, dan Itachi membiarkan sang bungsu lebih sering menghabiskan kegiatannya di dalam kamar itu.

Karena, sebuah malapetaka besar sudah mengintai mereka sejak dari awal kedatangannya di rumah mereka. Dan ikut berbaur bersama keluarganya.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Supernatural, Horror, Friendship, Tragedy

Rating: T

Pairing: Naruto x Sasuke

Warn! OOC, AU, typo(s), Death Charakter, Chibi Sasu!, Devil Naru!, dsb.

.

.

.

"Ayah, kakak membalik-balikan figura, dan foto-foto yang ada di kamarku lagi." Menghela nafas lelah. Pria paruh baya itu menatap putra bungsunya dengan lembut.

"Sudah berapa kali Ayah bilang. Jangan membuat ulah, hanya untuk mendapat perhatian kakakmu Sasu. Dia sedang sibuk."

Memutar bola matanya bosan, Sasuke menarik kameja ayahnya dengan kesal. "Tapi aku tidak membuat ulah Ayah. Aku tidak berbohong!" Sasuke berdecak kesal.

Mengusap pucuk kepala Sasuke dengan lembut, Fugaku menatap anak bungsunya. "Ayah sedang bekerja Sasu. Dan lagi, Ayah sudah bicara dengan kakakmu, dan bukan dia pelakunya. Sekarang pergilah bermain sendiri, jangan ganggu Ayah, ya."

.

.

.

"Kakak, malam ini aku tidur denganmu ya," celetuk Sasuke. Saat di meja makan.

Menaikan sudut bibirnya, Itachi menatap adiknya dengan kilatan jahil. "Tidak kusangka. Ternyata kau sepenakut itu eh, Suke," Itachi menyengrai jahil.

Melebarkan matanya. Sasuke mendelik tajam Itachi. "Siapa yang kau katakan penakut? Aku hanya sedang malas tidur sendiri saja!" Bela Sasuke sengit.

"Kenapa? Apa ada seseorang yang menemanimu tidur? Atau ada yang mengamatimu saat kau ada di sana, eh? Dasar bocah," ledek Itachi. Membuat wajah Sasuke memerah karena kesal.

"Aku bukan bocah," Sasuke menggebrak meja dengan tangan mungilnya. Membuat semua yang berada di sana, terkecuali Itachi, terhenyak kaget.

"Pff... pasti sakit." Sasuke mendelik Itachi dengan wajah merah karena marah. Sementara Fugaku dan Mikoto langsung melemparkan tatapan mereka pada Itachi yang tengah menahan tawa dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi mulutnya.  
"Aku sudah selesai." Sasuke turun dari kursinya dan berlari menaiki tangga, tampa mengidahkan panggilan ibunya, ataupun ayahnya yang menasehati kakaknya.

Selalu begini, apa menurut mereka ini lucu? Tidak, tentu saja tidak.

Mengusap kedua telapak tangannya yang memerah, Sasuke meringkis kecil. Sepertinya tadi dia terlalu keras memukul meja. Bila tau begini, pasti dia akan berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya.

Menghela napas pelan. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat pada sebuah pintu kayu dengan sebuah nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' yang tertulis disebuah kertas karton, dan ditempelkan pada pintunya.

Mungkin, jika dulu ia berpikir mempunyai kamar sendiri itu sangalah keren. Di mana ia tidak perlu berebut tempat tidur bersama kakaknya, dan melakukan apapun tampa dijahili kakaknya. Akan tetapi entah kenapa dia menjadi ragu akan semua yang pernah ia inginkan dulu.

Dia senang? Tentu saja! Tapi... mengelengkan kepalanya kasar, Sasuke menatap pintu di hadapannya tajam. Dia Uchiha, dan dia tidak akan ragu apalagi menarik kata-katanya kembali.

Dan satu lagi, Uchiha bukan penakut! Rapal Sasuke menyakinkan dirinya. Sembari membuka pintu kamarnya, dan masuk secara perlahan. Warna biru muda yang mendominasi ruangan 4x4 itu yang pertama kali dilihannya, sebelum barang-barang yang menjadi keperluannya.

Tidak ada yang aneh, akan tetapi ia merasa setiap langkah yang diambilnya selalu terasa berat setiap detiknya. Seperti, ada yang mengamatinya dengan intens, bahkan terlalu intens sampai-sampai membuatnya mendadak menggigil seketika.

Mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mendongkak dan meneliti setiap penjuru kamar. Tidak ada yang aneh selain keheningan yang dipecahkan detak jam weker di atas meja belajar yang bersebelahan dengan tempat tidurnya.

Lalu pandangannya teralih pada figura kecil berisi foto dirinya bersama keluarganya, yang sudah tidak pada posisi seharusnya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya semakin menggigil, dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Figura itu, seharusnya tidaklah berada di sana dengan posisi tengkurap. Karena seingatnya dia sudah meletakannya tepat di samping jam weker, menghadap ke tempat tidurnya sebelum makan malam. Dan seingatnya, tidak ada satu orangpun yang memasuki kamarnya. Karena dialah orang yang terakhir menghampiri meja makan, jadi...

Menggeleng keras, Sasuke menggempalkan kedua tangan munginya, dan mengambil kembali figuranya, lalu meletakannya kembali pada tempat semula, tampa memperdulikan tangannya yang bergetar hebat saat meletakannya.

_Fuu_ Tubuh mungil itu menegang seketika. Ini hanya delusi atau apa? Tapi dia bersumpah jika dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang dingin meniup belakang telingannya.

Mengatur deru napasnya agar stabil. Sasuke tidak tau sejak kapan dia merasakan napasnya jadi tidak beraturan seperti ini. Akan tetapi, ini seperti deja vu yang terjadi berulang kali.

Iris mata onyx itu mulai bergerak gelisah, dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat. Lalu menaiki ranjangnya, dan dengan cepat Sasuke menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, hingga hanya menyisakan wajahnya yang sedikit pucat dari biasanya.

"Si-siapa?" Cicitnya pelan dengan suara bergetar. Cukup sudah, dia tidak lagi peduli akan tetek begek Uchiha.

Dia hanya anak kecil. Anak kecil yang tengah ketakutan. Sulit baginya untuk mempercayai ini, akan tetapi saat tiba-tiba saja figura yang tadi diletakannya di samping jam weker itu tiba-tiba saja terlempar ke tembok hingga hancur.

Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak mejerit ketakutan dengan air mata yang mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipi gembilnya. Dia meringkuk, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lututnya dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

Ayah! Ibu! Kakak! Di mana kalian? Apa kalian tidak mendengar teriakan, juga tangisanku? Tolong. Aku ketakutan.

Tubuh mungil itu terus menangis di bawah kukungan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya tampa celah. Akan tetapi setelah sekian lama menangis, Sasuke seolah tersadar akan suatu hal. Di mana? Di mana keluarganya? Mengapa mereka tidak kemari juga?

Terhenyak kaget sang raven seolah kembali tersadar untuk kedua kalinya. Suaranya? Ada apa dengan suaranya? Apa dari tadi dia menangis dan berteriak... tampa suara?

Terbelak lebar, ke dua tangan Sasuke mencengram lehernya erat dengan pupil mata yang mengecil. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, dengan air mata yang tidak pernah berhenti mengalir.

Apa? apa yang terjadi? Mengapa begini? Ke mana suaranya? Apa? 'APA YANG TERJADIIIII!?'

.

Terperanjat kaget, iris onyx itu bergerak gelisah, dengan kerigat dingin yang membasahi piyamanya. A-apa tadi itu? Apa dia bermimpi? Tapi mengapa semuanya terasa begitu nyata?

Mendudukan tubuhnya. Sasuke sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada setiap penjuru kamarnya. Tidak ada yang aneh selain jam weker yang berdering keras.

Sudah pagi? Sasuke menyirit tidak percaya, pasalnya dia merasa tidak pernah tertidur, tapi saat merasakan hangat dari cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah gordeng jendelanya mau tak mau Sasukepun mematikan jam wekernya dan turun dari ranjangnya. Untuk membersihkan diri.

Sudah menjadi rutinitasnya untuk sedikit mandiri sejak dini. Maka dari itu setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Sasuke segera megambil baju seragam sekolah dari dalam lemari untuk ia kenakan. Setelah rapi, dengan cekatan tangan mungil itu memasukan buku serta peralatan yang ia perlukan di sekolah seorang sendiri.

Setelah merasa sudah siap, iris onyx itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jam weker yang berada di sampingnya. Berniat mengecek jam berapa sekarang.

Namun, seolah tersadar akan sesuatu, Sasuke mulai merasakan tubuhnya kembali menggigil. Dan dengan cepat mengedarkan pandangannya pada penjuru kamarnya mencari figura yang menjadi bingkai foto keluarganya.

Nihil, figura itu tidak ada di manapun. Terkecuali? Sasuke melebarkan matanya dan berharap yang ia pikirkan tidaklah terjadi, akan tetapi saat ia membalikan tubuhnya.

Hati Sasuke mencelos seketika. Di sana, tepat di lantai penjuru kamarnya pigura yang sejak ia terbangun tidak terlihat itu hancur berkeping keping, dengan kertas foto yang tergores sana-sini.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, akan tetapi saat ia mengalihkan perhatianya pada kertas putih juga pulpen yang berada di atas meja belajarnya. Dia segera menulis beberapa deretan kata dan segera meletakan kertas serta pulpen itu di atas ranjangnya. Sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

.

.

SIAPA NAMAMU?

BERAPA UMURMU?

.

.

.

NARU, 8 TAHUN.

Dan pesan yang ditinggal di atas kertas itu terjawab.

.

.

Lalala... hai, hai. Ketemu lagi ama Mink. :v / *lambai-lambai geje* Mungkin di antara kalian pasti ada yang merasa tidak asing ama fic ini. Yap, fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah kisah di mana di ceritakan seorang anak kecil yang memiliki kisah tidak jauh dari fic di atas. Tapi tentu aja ini kutulis dengan gaya ceritaku sendiri (walaupun sebenernya tidak terlalu mengubah jalan cerita). Jadi semoga suka. ( /^o^)/

.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, mau itu kritikan, saran, ataupun yang lainnya aku terima.

.

RnR?


End file.
